Tomb Raider
thumb|200px|Aktualne logo serii thumb|200px|Logo serii w latach 2008-2012 thumb|200px|Logo serii w latach 2006-2008 thumb|200px|Logo serii w latach 2002-2006 thumb|200px|Logo serii w latach 1997-2002 (międzynarodowe) thumb|200px|Logo serii w latach 1996-1997 (międzynarodowe) thumb|200px|Logo serii w latach 1996-2002 (USA) Tomb Raider (rabuś, grabieżca grobowców) – seria gier komputerowych, komiksów, powieści i filmów, opowiadających o przygodach fikcyjnej brytyjskiej archeolog Lary Croft. Od ukazania się pierwszej części gry w roku 1996, seria stała się dochodową marką wykorzystującą różne media, zaś Lara została jedną z głównych ikon przemysłu gier wideo. W 2006 roku znalazła się w Księdze rekordów Guinnessa, gdzie określono ją jako „bohaterkę gry komputerowej, która odniosła największy sukces w realnym życiu” (Most Successful Human Videogame Heroine). Sześć pierwszych gier z cyklu stworzonych zostało przez Core Design, zaś następne (dotychczas trzy) przez Crystal Dynamics. Wszystkie wydało Eidos Interactive, które posiada prawa do znaku handlowego Tomb Raider oraz związanych z serią postaci. Dotychczas nakręcone zostały dwa pełnometrażowe filmy aktorskie (Tomb Raider oraz Tomb Raider: Kolebka Życia) z Angeliną Jolie w roli głównej. Gry z serii sprzedały się w łącznej liczbie ponad trzydziestu milionów egzemplarzy, co czyni Tomb Raidera jedną z najlepiej sprzedających się serii gier wideo w historii. Najwyższe wyniki sprzedaży osiągnął Tomb Raider II, który znalazł około ośmiu milionów nabywców. Zarówno gry, jak i filmy, książki i komiksy, stylistycznie zbliżone są do przygód Indiany Jonesa. Scenariusze Istnieją dwie różne wersje biografii Lary. Pierwsza, opowiedziana w częściach od pierwszej do szóstej, oraz druga, związana z Legendą i jej komputerowymi następcami, jak również z filmami kinowymi. Chociaż Anniversary jest remakiem oryginalnego Tomb Raidera, historia opowiedziana w grze została skorygowana, aby pasowała do drugiego scenariusza, choć nie zawiera wyraźnych odwołań do fabuły Legendy. Pierwszy scenariusz często nazywany jest scenariuszem Core Design, drugi zaś scenariuszem Crystal Dynamics. Różnice w nich są szczególnie zauważalne w przypadku postaci Lary, co tyczy się zarówno jej przeszłości, jak i osobowości. Według niektórych osób, osobne scenariusze posiadają również filmy i komiksy. Dla przykładu, w pierwszym scenariuszu i w komiksach wspomina się, że Lara straciła rodziców i narzeczonego w katastrofie samolotu gdy miała dwadzieścia lat, zaś w drugim, że jej matka zginęła w katastrofie samolotowej gdy Lara miała dziewięć lat. Zarówno w drugim scenariuszu jak i w filmach podaje się, że ojciec Lary zginął w Kambodży. Gry z serii stworzone przez Crystal Dynamics w wielu aspektach powiązane są z filmami, chciano bowiem zachować pomiędzy nimi swego rodzaju spójność, stąd też np. wygląd rezydencji Croftów w Legendzie i Anniversary jest bardzo podobny do tego znanego z filmów. Lara Croft thumb|180px|[[Alison Carroll – obecna oficjalna modelka Lary Croft]] Główną bohaterką Tomb Raidera jest Lara Croft, atrakcyjna i inteligentna brytyjska archeolog poszukująca starożytnych skarbów. Pod wieloma względami przypomina Indianę Jonesa. Lara została stworzona przez projektanta pracującego dla firmy Core Design, Toby’ego Garda, wyewoluowała z wielu pomysłów odrzuconych ze wczesnych koncepcji. Prawie zawsze przedstawiana jest w brązowych szortach, niebieskim topie, z małym brązowym plecakiem oraz dwiema kaburami, w których nosi broń. W poszczególnych częściach serii trochę zmieniał się wygląd bohaterki, który dostosowywany był do rosnących możliwości komputerów (poprawienie animacji, wygładzenie rysów twarzy, poruszające się włosy), jak również oczekiwań fanów (przesadnie powiększany biust, który ostatecznie jednak zmniejszono). W rolę Lary Croft wcieliło się kilka modelek, m.in. brytyjska aktorka Nell McAndrew, Rhona Mitra (pierwsza oficjalna modelka) oraz amerykańska aktorka Angelina Jolie, grająca Larę w filmach. Obecną oficjalną modelką Lary jest Alison Carroll. W dziesięć lat po wydaniu pierwszej gry, Lara jest jedną z najbardziej żywotnych i wciąż najlepiej rozpoznawanych postaci z gier komputerowych. Chociaż postrzegana bywa jako ikona seksistowskiego stereotypu, wpływ, jaki wywarła na popkulturze, zdaje się być niekwestionowany. Gry z serii W 1997 roku pojawiła się wersja na przenośną konsolę GameBoy Color. Była to standardowa gra platformowa bazująca na fabule pierwowzoru. W 2002 roku na przenośną konsolę GameBoy Advance pojawiła się gra Tomb Raider: The Prophecy. Gra była podobna do tej wydanej w 1997 roku, miała jednak lepszą grafikę, a fabuła nie odnosiła się do pierwszej części gry. Pod koniec roku 2003 na konsoli Nokia N-Gage pojawiła się dokładna konwersja pierwszego Tomb Raidera, obecnie dostępna na konsoli PSP. Legenda i Anniversary zostały wydane w 2007 roku na Xboksa 360, Wii, PlayStation 2 i PlayStation Portable. Lista gier Główna seria: * 1996: Tomb Raider I ** 1998: Tomb Raider: Unfinished Business * 1997: Tomb Raider II ** 1998: Tomb Raider II: Golden Mask * 1998: Tomb Raider III ** 2000: Tomb Raider III: The Lost Artefact * 1999: Tomb Raider: The Last Revelation * 2000: Tomb Raider: Chronicles * 2003: Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness * 2006: Tomb Raider: Legenda * 2007: Tomb Raider: Anniversary * 2008: Tomb Raider: Underworld ** 2009: Beneath the Ashes '' ** 2009: ''Lara's Shadow '' * 2013: ''Tomb Raider * 2015: Rise of the Tomb Raider ** 2016: Baba Yaga: Świątynia wiedźmy ** 2016: Więzy krwi ** 2016: Koszmar Lary ** 2016: Zimna ciemność Spin-offy * 2010: Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light * 2014: Lara Croft and the Temple of Osiris Gry przeznaczone na konsole przenośne: *1997: Tomb Raider: The Nightmare Stone (GameBoy Color) *2001: Tomb Raider: Curse of the Sword (GameBoy Color) *2002: Tomb Raider: The Prophecy (GameBoy Advance) *2003: Tomb Raider (Nokia N-Gage) Gry mobilne: *2003: Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Osiris Codex *2004: Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Quest for Cinnabar *2004: Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Elixir of Life *2006: Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Puzzle Paradox Pozostałe: * 2002: Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Apocalypse (iTV) * 2006: Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Reckoning (iTV) * 2006: Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Action Adventure (iDVD) Cechy gier Pierwsza część gry wydana została na platformy Sega Saturn, PlayStation i PC. Z niesprawdzonych źródeł wynika, że gra początkowo projektowana była na Playstation i jest jednym z tytułów odpowiedzialnych za sukces tej konsoli w latach 90. Gry przedstawiają świat w 3D, na który składa się seria grobowców i innych lokacji, przez które gracz musi przeprowadzić Larę. Po drodze zabija niebezpieczne zwierzęta i inne istoty, zbiera przedmioty i rozwiązuje łamigłówki, aby uzyskać dostęp do ostatecznej nagrody, zwykle będącej potężnym artefaktem. W późniejszych grach celami Lary stali się głównie ludzie, co spotkało się z krytyką osób, które uznały, że gra stała się zbyt brutalna. Tomb Raider jest wczesnym przedstawicielem gier typu third-person shooter, jako że gracz stale widzi główną bohaterkę. Kamera podąża za nią, zwykle pokazując świat sponad jej ramienia lub zza pleców. Do ukazania się gry The Angel of Darkness, serię charakteryzowała budowa świata oparta na sześcianach. Stopnie, ściany i sufity były umieszczone pod kątem 90 stopni względem siebie, choć projektanci gry używali sprytnych sztuczek, aby to zamaskować. Powodem tej ortogonalności może być fakt, że twórcy rozszerzyli do grafiki 3D wcześniejsze dwuwymiarowe gry platformowe. Jest to widoczne w gameplayu Tomb Raidera, który przypomina starsze gry platformowe, takie jak Prince of Persia czy Flashback, które skupiały się na skakaniu na czas przeplatanym walką. Każda kolejna gra wprowadzała nowe bronie i ruchy. Od czwartej części Lara może zeskakiwać z lin wykonując salto w tył, obrócić się w powietrzu i chwycić znajdującą się za nią krawędź. Legenda wprowadziła elektromagnetyczny chwytak, który bohaterka może przyczepić do metalowych przedmiotów, używając go chociażby jako liny lub aby przyciągać do siebie metalowe obiekty i przeciwników. Podstawowe ruchy Lary to salto, przetoczenie się, wspinaczka, pływanie, jaskółka i stanie na rękach. Ostatnie dwie umiejętności są czysto estetyczne i nie pełnią żadnej funkcji w grze. W Tomb Raiderze III wprowadzono sprint, który pozwalał Larze na tymczasowe przyspieszenie, podczas gdy pasek w górnym rogu ekranu reprezentował jej zmniejszającą się wytrzymałość. Z funkcji tej zrezygnowano w projektach zrealizowanych przez Crystal Dynamics, choć została ona przywrócona w Underworld. Fabuła opiera się zazwyczaj na zadaniu zdobycia potężnego artefaktu, nim zrobi to zła organizacja lub pojedyncza osoba, która chce go wykorzystać do własnych celów (choć pierwsza, a przede wszystkim piąta odsłona gry, mniej lub bardziej odbiegały od tego schematu). Artefakty posiadają zazwyczaj mistyczne moce i mogą mieć nadprzyrodzone, a nawet obce pochodzenie. Przeciwnicy często używają artefaktu lub jego części jako broni lub do tworzenia przerażających mistycznych potworów, stworzeń i mutantów, które Lara musi pokonywać podczas swojej podróży. Tomb Raider na przenośnych konsolach W 1997 roku pojawiła się wersja na przenośną konsolę GameBoy Color. Była to standardowa gra platformowa bazująca na fabule pierwowzoru. W 2002 roku na przenośną konsolę GameBoy Advance pojawiła się gra Tomb Raider: The Prophecy. Gra była podobna do tej wydanej w 1997 roku, miała jednak lepszą grafikę, a fabuła nie odnosiła się do pierwszej części gry. Pod koniec roku 2003 na konsoli Nokia N-Gage pojawiła się dokładna konwersja pierwszego Tomb Raidera, obecnie dostępna na konsoli PSP. Oprócz części przeznaczonych wyłącznie na konsole przenośne, dostępna jest także Legenda na Nintendo DS i PlayStation Portable, Anniversary na PSP oraz Underworld na DS. Adaptacje Komiks W grudniu 1997 roku wydawnictwo Top Cow wydało pierwszy komiks z Larą, Tomb Raider/Witchblade. Jego scenarzystą i rysownikiem był Michael Turner, zaś komiks przedstawiał przygody Lary i Sary Pezzini. Zdobył sporą popularność, więc rok później pojawiła się jego kontynuacja, Witchblade/Tomb Raider. Gdy i on dobrze się sprzedał, wydawnictwo postanowiło co miesiąc wydawać komiks poświęcony przygodom samej Lary. Scenarzystą serii był Dan Jurgens, zaś rysownikiem Andy Park. Stworzyli kilkanaście komiksów, jednak później pałeczkę przejęli inni autorzy. Do 2005 wydano około pięćdziesięciu komiksów z serii Tomb Raider, dwanaście z serii Tomb Raider: Journeys oraz około dwudziestu wydań specjalnych. Na polskim rynku wydanych zostało tylko kilkanaście komiksów. W 2002 roku zaprzestano wydawania komiksów Tomb Raider, co tłumaczono rzekomo niskimi zyskami i słabą podażą. Komiks prawdopodobnie i tak nie przetrwałby kolejnego roku, kiedy to nieudany The Angel of Darkness mocno osłabił zainteresowanie tak serią, jak i wszystkim, co z nią związane. Film W 2001 roku na ekranach kin pojawiła się filmowa adaptacja gry, zatytułowana Lara Croft: Tomb Raider. W postać Lary Croft wcieliła się aktorka Angelina Jolie. Film znacznie odbiegał od fabuły przedstawionej w grze. Druga część filmu (2003), Lara Croft: Tomb Raider – Kolebka Życia, nawiązywała klimatem do komputerowego pierwowzoru. Film nie okazał się sukcesem, a zyski nie pokryły kosztów produkcji, o co producenci obwiniali słabą (wydaną w tym samym okresie) 6. część gry. W późniejszym czasie w Internecie wielokrotnie pojawiały się plotki na temat kolejnej części filmu, ostatecznie pomysł ten jednak porzucono. Zamiast tego zdecydowano się na reboot, w którym główną rolę zagra Alicia Vikander, a fabuła będzie odnosiła się do linii czasowej ocalałej. Książki Na mocy porozumienia Eidos Interactive i wydawnictwa Ballantine Books, powstały trzy książki, z których każda przedstawia autonomiczną przygodę, nie prezentowaną wcześniej w grach. Pierwsza z książek, The Amulet of Power, stanowi pomost między The Last Revelation a The Angel of Darkness. Dodatkowo powstały jeszcze cztery książki na kanwach scenariuszy filmów. Kategoria:Marka Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Komiksy Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Filmy